


Lazarus

by Eevee10



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A much needed threesome, I love my boys, Multi, Polyamory, spoilers for books 12 and 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee10/pseuds/Eevee10
Summary: Asra and the Apprentice patiently wait for Julian to wake up after his execution. And when he does, Asra rewards them both for what they've accomplished so far.Not of specific gender, unnamed Apprentice, so you can all vibe :3This is a lemon. If you're not into the citrus, stop at this point!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Lazarus

It felt like Asra and I was sitting by Julian's bed for ages. How long was it now? Hours? Days? I wasn't sure. I couldn't bring myself to move. I hadn't eaten or drunk anything, I hadn't slept. Asra's touch was comforting, but I refused the rest he suggested. All this was my fault. I wasn't strong enough. And because I wasn't strong enough, Julian had to die. And he might not come back.

I had no idea what time it was, but the room was dark. I thought I was dreaming. Asra had gone to bring some tea, in an attempt to convince me to put something in my system at last. So I wasn't sure if I had fallen asleep or if it was just an illusion of my tired mind when I saw his chest moving. I sat up, looking closer, and then it happened again. Julian took a deep, quiet breath and then fluttered his eyes open. I leaned closer, placed a palm on his still-cold cheek.  
“Julian…” I whispered  
“Hello darling,” he said, his voice hoarse from disuse.  
Slowly, I helped him sit up on the bed. I watched him move his limbs, I observed the color return to his cheeks, his temperature rising. I saw him coming back to life.  
I was afraid to touch him. Maybe I'd break him, he looked frail after all. Maybe this was a dream and if I touched him, it would crumble to dust and I'd wake up next to his bed with him gone, asleep forever.  
“Welcome back, Ilya,” said a warm, familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Asra standing at the door, with a tray in his hands, all the tea equipment on it. He placed it on the table and approached us. Putting a hand on my shoulder, he bent down and kissed Julian on the lips.  
“We missed you” he continued “I knew you were all about a big entrance, but I never expected it would take you this long to come back to us”  
My eyes kept flying from Asra to Julian. My boys, my beautiful boys, the two people I loved most in this world. My master, the one who had taught me everything, and my lover, the one I had to save. How on earth would I choose?  
And then, they both looked at me and I knew I didn't have to choose. I loved them both. And they knew it. Besides, this was a moment to be happy, not a moment to be shadowed by doubt. And so I accepted their open arms and closed the circle with kisses and caresses. 

I thought I'd have trouble navigating the bed, but no such thing happened. They undressed me slowly, taking their sweet time, and I helped undress them. As they kissed, Asra bent and whispered something into Julian’s ear. The doctor turned red, gulped but nodded. Asra caressed his cheek with a mischievous smile and kissed him one more time, deeply, knowing I was watching.  
I wanted to get in there too. I reached out for their embrace, but my master stopped me.  
“It’s Ilya’s night tonight. Just this once, I think he deserves it, what do you think my sweet?” he asked me. I nodded, not sure what they had agreed to.  
“Good. And you, you have been so brave, giving him up like this. You deserve to be rewarded” he cooed, lifting my chin with his fingers and planting a long, wet kiss on my lips. I moaned into his mouth. His affections trailed a wet path to my shoulder, and then he shifted himself, kissing his way to the nape of my neck, positioning himself behind me.  
“Let’s see… how shall he have you?” he asked, his voice husky.  
I looked ahead of me. Julian was knelt on the mattress, looking at us. He had blushed a crimson red, his arousal had spilled down his neck and to his shoulders, and it was clear between his legs. God, he looked divine, naked, flushed and eager, not moving though, waiting for Asra’s orders. I realized they were used to this dynamic, Arsa ordering and Julian complying. And I was in the middle, not sure of my place.  
Without understanding how, I was now half-lying, my back against Asra’s torso, the rest of my body spread out on the mattress. My master bent down, licked my ear and bit on it. I mewled into his arms.  
“Now, shall we let Ilya have you?” he asked. I looked up at him, my eyes begging for mercy. His violet ones were dark, fox-like, mysterious and hungry. I looked back at Julian. He was silently pleading too.  
“I think the pet wants you, doctor,” said Asra. Heavens, I was too far gone, all need for foreplay had long vanished. I was ready, vulnerable, sensitive. I watched as Julian positioned himself between my legs and looked back at Asra, waiting for his permission to make me his.  
My master nodded, Julian moved forward and I screamed. It was all too much and too little, perfect and yet not. I was both complete and empty, emptier every time Julian drew back to push back in. He set a relentless pace, slow, heavy, every thrust a wave of pleasure that I thought would end me. Asra had attacked my neck, biting down and sucking, one hand supporting me and the other playing with my chest.  
Asra’s hand cupped Julian’s chin and he pulled him close. They pushed me up and positioned me better between them, both bending forward so they could kiss over my shoulder. Julian sped up, the new angle driving him deeper and driving me insane. My master reached between my body and Julian’s and occupied himself with aiding me to come to an end.  
And then, just a moment before ecstasy, I opened my eyes and looked up, first at Asra, then at Julian. And the only thing their eyes were telling me was “I love you”. They loved me. And I did too. And they loved each other as well. For the first time, it felt like we could all be happy together. The three of us. This was celebrating Julian’s life and our love.  
The next thrust pushed me off the edge. I pressed myself against Asra, threw my head over his shoulder, my mouth agape in an inaudible scream. I felt Julian shudder and then still, coming undone, spilling himself inside me, his forehead pressed tightly against my shoulder. We stayed still, all three of us sweating.  
“Very good, you two” purred Asra after a while. I was reluctant to move, but Julian pulled back and I slipped lower on Asra’s torso. I could feel him hard on my lower back and realized he hadn’t gotten any satisfaction. I looked back at him.  
“You didn’t get any” I muttered, and I thought I sounded silly. Asra smiled and planted a kiss on my lips.  
“Don’t worry, my flower. We have the rest of the night” he replied  
“And the rest of our lives” added Julian, leaning in to kiss me too.  
“Yes, and the rest of our lives, Ilya” repeated my master.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulged threeway cause I love the polyamory idea among Julian, Asra and the MC.  
> 


End file.
